Shards of Dreams
by Little WingZ
Summary: By a fatal chain of events, something happens to Hiei. This incident leaves us with a very devastated Kurama. But what the hell happened, and what’s gonna happen? HieiKurama YAOI! Graphic lemons! Please, read warnings inside.


Disclaimers : If we did own Hiei and Kurama they'd be washing sheets all day long! }: ) But. . . sadly we don't own them. J/K. . . if ever you sue, you'll get a very old computer and three cats (one's fat). That's about it! The songs aren't ours either. We'll be writing their author's or singers.  
  
Title: Shards of Dreams  
  
Authors: Black Mirror (stone_devil_666@hotmail.com), Little WingZ (little_wingz@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings : Kurama x Hiei / Hiei x Kurama and one sided Mukuro x Hiei  
  
Summary: By a fatal chain of events, something happens to Hiei. This incident leaves us with a very devastated Kurama. But what the hell happened, and what's gonna happen?  
  
Type: Angst and Romance  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Status: Work in progress  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!! Kurama and Hiei are lovers! Mukuro bitching (sorry to all the Mukuro lovers out there). Violence. Blood. Gore. Death. Murder. Chills. Rape. Weird dreams. Passion. Sex. Lemon. Lime. Ew. . . Torture. Slavery. Using Hiei's ass a lot. Suicide (at least thinking about it). Maybe a little OOC. Cat slaughter (oh wait, that's what's gonna happen here! My cat's a real bother and plus he's fat). Aggression. Cruelty. Bloodshed. Sadism. Swearing. What else do you need? Don't look at us like that, we did say it was ANGST! We're not insane. You're the one who's reading this! ^___^; (an: we're both laughing our heads off).  
  
Signs: "conversations" //lyrics// [[memories]]   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Black Mirror's note: Hell. . . o! Another story from me. Everybody rejoice -that's an order!  
  
First of all, I'd like to have a great confession to make: first of all, yes! I have started another story without finishing the previous one. Don't worry readers of 'When Blood Soils One's Hands', it isn't discontinued, not even paused. I just felt like trying Yyh. My second confession foes as follows: I'd really really really like to know your opinion on this fic. It's got very graphic scenes with an angsty background. I'm crossing my fingers here and waiting patiently. I really hope to get some news from you people.  
  
Thanx a whole lot for reading! }:)  
  
Black-chan  
  
Ps: I'm not responsible for any of the sex scenes this fic will contain. . . ^_^; . . . X_x  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Shards of Dreams  
  
Chapter I  
  
First in Love, First in Death  
  
~*~  
  
// You know our love was meant to be  
  
The kind of love that lasts forever  
  
And I need you here with me  
  
From tonight until the end of time //  
  
// You're the meaning in my life  
  
You're the inspiration  
  
You bring feeling to my life  
  
You're the inspiration  
  
Wanna have you near me  
  
I wanna have you hear me sayin'  
  
No one needs you more than I need you //  
  
You're the Inspiration / Chicago  
  
~*~  
  
It was their first night without having to worry about mothers, step- father, step-brother. . . worrying about getting caught. Walking hastily towards a small but seemingly cozy apartment building, the human-fox anxiously awaited his gathering with his fiery lover. They finally -much to the little fire demon's relief- found themselves a place of their own where no eavesdropper could violate their intimacy.  
  
The frosty gusts of wind rushed past him, freezing his hands and reddening the tip of his nose, as he walk along the side walk. The red-haired ningen lifted his collar, trying to cover the bare skin of his porcelain neck.  
  
Snowflakes fell from the stormy sky and onto his felt winter jacket, gripping at his long eyelashes. He wondered why his koi had asked him to come home early. He even dared to imagine, trying to visualize what awaited him. They'd been together for almost two years now. Two years of unfading lust, passion and foremost of unconditional love. Hiei had renounced to his heirloom along Mukuro's side a few months past and hadn't returned to the Makai ever since.  
  
With a cornered smile playing on his lips, Kurama approached the building, when a sudden wave of uneasiness overwhelmed him. Troubled, he halted, bringing his haste to an almost complete stop, only to brush off the feeling and march again. A certain excitement raged inside him as he neared the edifice. Hiei was waiting.  
  
After a few more minutes of battle against the bone-chilling weather, he at long last felt the hard gravel of the parkway under his shoes. Not containing his agitation any longer, he made a beeline for the front door and, after punching in a certain code, swung it open with a powerful yank. His body tension was slightly diminished by the heat of the indoors, but nothing could keep his agitation down. He pressed 'up' on the elevator controls and waited.  
  
He waited and waited -cursing at the damn machine and attacking its commands without cease. The doors opened to an empty and small space -even with the walls covered in mirrors it still seemed as small as hell. He stepped inside, his pace impatient and pounding, and hit the 'seventh floor' illuminated signal. Its upward journey brought him progressively closer and closer to his dark-haired lover. The anxiety nibbled at him, his edginess and eagerness growing with every bit.  
  
The first floor passes, the yellow light above the door describing the elevator's every movement. It went from RC to one and then changed to two. Just as it was about to continue its ascent, it stalled. Someone must have stopped it from the outside. An intruder entered the small area as soon as the both doors parted. At this point, Kurama was way passed irritated. This was taking more time than he expected. Why hadn't he taken the stairs? Trust yourself, not technology!  
  
Third floor, the man replaced his collar. Fourth floor, he moved to press on the sixth floor button. Fifth floor, the tiring sound of a beeper rang out. Sixth floor, he finally exited. Kurama had thought the seventh floor would never come. At length, the doors parted again to let him through. He ran towards his apartment door and swung it open. The hinges creaked and he paused for a moment. He didn't want Hiei to know he'd raced home to him. He removed his coat and shoes, placing them methodically on the carpet and hook. He brushed the wrinkles off, killing time to relax his irregular breathing.  
  
Keeping his cool, he leisurely walked towards the living room, dragging his socks on the carpeted flooring. No one in sight.  
  
Something, an irrepressible feeling lured to the bedroom. Sensing an atmosphere of mystery and a growing need inside him, he repressed the want to call out his lover's name.  
  
Without a sound, he tiptoed to the closed wooden door that led to their bedroom. He approached his ear, its tip brushing the hard surface, and listened, trying to discern with his perfect fox hearing any sound coming from within. Silent as the grave.  
  
Cautiously, he turned the knob and pushes the door. The darkness that reigned inside the room turned him on. He could see someone on the bed, lying on his side, back facing him. Memories came back to him. Memories of the first time.  
  
[[ Kurama was placing the last bandage on Hiei's back. He'd come to him wounded and bleeding once again. He'd defeated whoever Mukuro had demanded without a second thought for the last few months. Beaten and injured, he'd reluctantly came to Kurama for help.  
  
Hiei had unwillingly accepted that Kurama offer him care and a roof for the night.  
  
//You're cruel device//  
  
He attached the last dressing with a metal pin. His eyes gazing at the tanned skin of his back, he felt a sudden urge to run his hands down the slender shape, to feel the curves beneath his nimble fingers. So small and lean in a girlish yet manly way. His fingers barely brushed against the soft skin as he tried to resist. They acted on their own accord, he could scarcely refrain them. They longed to touch, to feel, to caress, to explore new lands, new textures. His mouth longed to taste, longed to play.  
  
//You're blood like ice//  
  
"What the hell are you doing back there?"  
  
The voice broke into his chain of thoughts. He was taken aback by the sudden question. He couldn't repress the feeling that raged inside him, creating a maelstrom of emotions and needs.  
  
"I-I" his voice stammered, "I just can't seem to get this stupid pin to fasten."  
  
"What's all the irritating sighs?"  
  
"Uh. . . Who's sighing?"  
  
"Whatever, just keep it down and get this over with. This 'you-having-to- take-care-of-me' is mostly disturbing and humiliating."  
  
Hiei turned around to face the redhead, bringing his chest to face him.  
  
//One look could kill//  
  
Almond-shaped ruby eyes plunged into his unknowingly and Kurama wanted nothing more than to kiss them shut. There was a certain nameless fire that burned in those eyes. Afraid to let his emotions show without his consent, the fox turned his head, breaking the magic created by the eye contact. He ruffled his hair, strands of red flowing and pirouetting in the air yet never becoming untidy. The silky locks would bounce back into place quite rapidly.  
  
Outside, the sun slowly raised. A new had come and the last had fled.  
  
Kurama turned his head to face Hiei again and lightly, shyly, brushed his lips against the fire demons'. In a heartbeat, Hiei grabbed the other's chin and deepened the kiss.  
  
//My pain your thrill//  
  
Arms laced around the frail body. Intruding hands clawed at his hair pulling him forward. Lips fought and teased, trying to possess each other. Hiei came on with a passion that he did not know he possessed. One of the hands that clutched his head was moving to his neck while the other still held its grasp.  
  
//I want to love you but I better not touch//  
  
Kurama was now slowly massaging the flesh of his neck and shoulders. The light yet firm pressure brought a gasp to escape his lips. An unfamiliar tingling was growing at the base of his abdomen propelling itself through his entire body, making goose bumps appear on his arms. The feeling was potent and it stirred at something hidden deep within. Need. He could not, at this point, decipher his thoughts, jumbled as they were: only sensations came through.  
  
//Don't touch//  
  
Hiei was lost, flooded by a torrent of incomprehensible emotions. Adrenaline rushed through him, making him shiver with small convulsions. Through the fog that invaded his brain, one thought came forth: he could easily loose himself and give in to the gorgeous fox that provoked the disturbing yet delicious throbbing and tingling that spread throughout his delicate body. It petrified him.  
  
//I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop//  
  
When Kurama felt Hiei beginning to pull back, he proceeded to nip and suck on the smaller demon's bottom lip. Kurama had never thought this would ever occur, but now, with Hiei's welcoming body flush against him, their groins brushing on one another, he could hardly repress the overwhelming load of lust and passion threatening to spill over.  
  
//I wanna kiss you but I want it too much//  
  
He had pulled him back, Kurama had pulled him back. The subtle but encouraging movement forced the last bits of Hiei's resistance to dissipate. Surrendering, Hiei deepened the kiss, relentlessly attacking Kurama lips, eliciting a delightful moan from the youko. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet parting his lips.  
  
//Too much//  
  
He had heard of this form of intimacy, but never had he tried it himself. As Kurama invaded the moist cavern, adventuring deeper, Hiei became self- conscious. What was expected of him, he wondered.  
  
//I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison//  
  
Kurama brushed his tongue against Hiei's, pressing at the back of his head, keeping a certain amount of pressure to hold it in place without immobilizing it completely. Doing with his mouth what he wished he could do with his body, tongues battled, pushing, sliding one alongside the other, wanting more, always more.  
  
Suddenly, Kurama pulled back, though it cost him. He did not want to scare the spiky haired demon. He needed for Hiei to come back to him after tonight. Even if he could not be his, seeing him, tending to his wounds was better than never even catching a glimpse of him. His retreat was met by a disappointed groan that Hiei did not achieve in repressing.  
  
//Your poison running through my veins//  
  
the fox thought.  
  
He pulled away just enough so he could peer into Hiei's eyes. What he saw there filled his stomach with butterflies and his heart with hope. His eyes reflected the turmoil inside, the need, the want, the fear. He could tell the little demon wanted to speak.  
  
//Your poison; I don't wanna brake these chains//  
  
At this sudden withdrawal, Hiei was left to ponder. He wondered what he'd done wrong. Why had the fox unexpectedly halted his -how could he called this- his fruitful attempts? What the hell was the small fire demon suppose to do now? Apologize? Leave? Engage another 'meeting', another kiss? Well, at least the latter would prevent the halting flow of words which he feared would soon take place.  
  
//Your mouth, so hot//  
  
When he saw that Kurama was about to speak, he beat him to it:  
  
"Did I do something wrong, I'm sure I did something wrong. I'm sorry. I don't know what overtook me. You're the one to blame. You kissed me first."  
  
A very dramatic pause installed itself. It is said that while watching a play, most of the story is expressed with silent glares and looks. Was it true? To each his own answer.  
  
"I'll leave, I really should leave" he babbled on.  
  
//Your web; I'm caught//  
  
Hiei detangled himself from Kurama's comforting embrace and turned to go.  
  
"I'll just grab my stuff and leave" he continued as he headed for the door.  
  
//Your skin, so wet//  
  
He halted his silent pace when a soft voice behind him whispered:  
  
"No, Hiei, you don't need to leave."  
  
He heard Kurama's footsteps approaching from behind.  
  
What did he mean? How can he not want him to go?  
  
//Black lace on sweat//  
  
Kurama was now right behind him, so close to touching him. He could feel his skin heating up, his breathing becoming irregular, the tingling and throbbing of before, returning to excite his body. The redhead leaned into Hiei, careful not to press too much on the wounds. Skimming his fingertips over Hiei shoulders, making goose bumps rise, he brushed his lips over the tip of his ear and whispered, " I'd never want you to leave."  
  
A hand came around to cup his cheek, fingers lightly teasing the flesh behind his ear. Hiei unconsciously leaned into the touch and purred.  
  
//I wanna love you but I better not touch//  
  
"Look at me, Hiei. Turn and look at me" Kurama continued.  
  
Keeping his back to him, the short demon ignored the demand, to lost in the simple contact.  
  
Seeing his demand unmet, the magnificent fox repeated in a more commanding but nonetheless arousing and sensual voice:  
  
"Hiei, look at me."  
  
Hiei slowly turned to face him, finding the courage to meet Kurama eyes. Both of Kurama hands came up to cup his cheeks while his hung at his sides. Kurama pull him for a kiss, sampling his rosy lips. The hands moving up and down his back -exploring, massaging- caused Hiei to moan, thus triggering a tightening in Kurama's groin. All the while continuing his ministrations, the youko proceeded to declare his love.  
  
//Don't touch//  
  
His voice, full of emotion, confessed:  
  
"I think you need to know how I feel about you. I have been hiding it for quite some time."  
  
He moved his hands across the other's ribs, lightly stroking his stomach as he went back and forth. He felt Hiei's abdominal muscles contract and heard the sharp intake of breath. Still silent, Hiei placed his hands on Kurama's covered chest. For a moment the fox feared he would reject him, but instead the small demon twisted a fistful of his shirt into his hand and drew Kurama in for another passionate kiss. Kurama let his hands trail down to cup the fire demon's buttocks and gently squeezed their firmness, eliciting a startled gasp followed by a moan that made Kurama skin tingle with pleasure and excitement.  
  
Reluctantly, he retreated from the intoxicating kiss, trying to gain control over the searing throbbing which unceasingly materialized throughout his form.  
  
//I wonna hold you but my senses tell me to stop//  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only in need of a confession" he said coyly.  
  
In a beat, the sizzling looking fox added:  
  
"I'm in love with you Hiei. I had not planned to tell you tonight, but I couldn't control it. All those feelings and needs and wants, they burn at me, the flames consume me. This said, I don't want to scare you with the intensity of my feelings. My heart would shatter if you never came back to me."  
  
//I wanna kiss you but I want it too much//  
  
All through Kurama's fevered monologue, an outlandish sentiment had edged itself into Hiei being, he could sense it, pulsating through him, humming promises of ecstasy. As Kurama blathered on, Hiei raised his index finger to the man standing before him and pressed it to his lips, quieting him. Kurama focused his eyes on the stunning face that peered up at him with poignant eyes.  
  
//Too much//  
  
"Well, you sure talk a lot" Hiei accredited. "But, of course, you knew that, right?"  
  
Of all the things he could expect Hiei to say, this was not one of them. Kurama stood, mystified.  
  
"It's my turn to speak, now. I may not be all that clear, but I'll try nonetheless. I was shocked when your lips first met mine; I kissed you back on instinct."  
  
The comment brought sadness to settle into the redhead's eyes. Hiei noticed and exclaimed:  
  
"Geez, Kurama, could you let me finish before you get all 'my world has just disintegrated to pieces."  
  
The outburst astounded Kurama. He smiled and let the fascinating little demon continue.  
  
"As I was saying, I was shocked, but it felt so good that I could not restrain myself. I was worried that you'd reject me. That I was going to screw up."  
  
Kurama could clearly tell that this 'let's empty our hearts' session was terrifying for his small demon. He tried to soothe away his anxiety, by caressing his shoulders, as Hiei kept talking.  
  
"I feel it too, Kurama" he said as he accentuated his words by caressing the side of Kurama's face with the back of his hand. "I feel it pulling at me, filling me. It's making these strange things happen inside of me. My stomach is flickering and my skin seems really sensitive" he added shyly. "It's truly frightening, I want to give in to you so baldly, but then I don't really know what to do. I can't put a name to it. It's disturbing but. . . it's exciting."  
  
//I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison//  
  
Kurama felt his body heat augment as an effect to Hiei's declaration. His fingertips ached to touch him, to feel him shiver with pleasure beneath them.  
  
Guided by love, he pulled him closer to him. Holding his gaze, he said his voice calm and reassuring:  
  
"I think you're in love and I believe it's with me."  
  
Placing a hand on the back of Hiei's neck, he fondled with the spiky hair. The other sighed and leaned into the touch.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, on the contrary. All the tingling and such is caused by excitement and arousal. You don't have to be frightened."  
  
After a short pause he added:  
  
"I love you and I'd understand if you'd want me to stop" -though it would cost him, because all he craved for was this petite, solid and arousing body-.  
  
//Your poison running through my veins//  
  
Kurama closed his eyes. He apprehended the demon's answer. Suddenly, little hands crawled up his chest, teasing his nipples on their way. The hands joined themselves at the back of his head, entwining in its silky red strands.  
  
Hiei approached the fox's right ear and whispered -just as Kurama has done before:  
  
"Look at me, Kurama. Open your eyes and look at me."  
  
//Your poison//  
  
The command sent a chill down the fox's back and his groin tightened in response. He opened his eyes and saw the sly smile that Hiei wore across his lips. He was playing with him. God! how he wanted him. There and now.  
  
"I want you to show me how to love you. I need you to make me feel it. I need you to teach me" Hiei admitted, his voice thickened by desire.  
  
//I don't wanna brake these chains//  
  
Kurama answered with a strangled 'alright' and couldn't repress himself any longer. Bending down, he captured Hiei lips in a fierce kiss, pressing at the back of his head, deepening it even further. He begged for entrance with his tongue, parting his soon to be lover's lips. Hiei's tongue darted out to meet his, tasting him shyly at first and then more boldly, as Kurama's hands traveled the length of his upper body. His own sneaked under Kurama's shirt, exploring the bare flesh around the belly button. He ran his fingertips up and down the front of him, scratching ever so lightly, growing tight at the sounds escaping Kurama's mouth.  
  
//Poison//  
  
Languorously yet with an impatience he could not rein in, the red-head embraced the smaller demons' hands. He then replaced them on the hem of his own shirt and threw his arms over his head, giving Hiei the green light to remove his shirt. Hiei's fingers traced the skin on Kurama's lower abdomen, feeling its slight tremors beneath them. Small nails grazed at his sides, gradually moving on, heading for Kurama's bellybutton, the hem of the shirt resting on the fire-demons' wrists as he moved up.  
  
A look of helplessness haunted the smaller face.  
  
"Is-is this alright?"  
  
Kurama could easily perceive the anxiety hidden in the murmured question. He felt a powerful need to reassure him. He delicately pushed Hiei's head forward, bending it down, and brushed light kisses along the back of his baby-soft neck.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't judge you."  
  
Hiei raised his head, forcing Kurama's lips to part with his neck. Their eyes met, a momentarily glance. He nodded and turned his attention back to the side of the fox's sweat-shirt.  
  
//One look could kill//  
  
Heart pounding, he guided his hands across Kurama's skin once more. His fingertips tickled as they explored more of the sensitive ivory skin.  
  
As he wandered higher, he flattened the palms of his hands against the fairly muscular stomach, applying more pressure. The fox leaned into the touch, his mouth opening with a mute cry. Sensing this, Hiei's caresses became rougher, bolder, loving and passionate.  
  
He pressed his fingers into the skin, rejoicing in the soft moans escaping from the redhead's sensual mouth. He shaped Kurama's forms and curves, brushing his thumbs across the rosy nipples. The still remaining sweatshirt gathered on his forearms, hiding them, as they reached his collarbones, thus making Kurama pant and groan heavily, shiver with anticipation.  
  
//My pain, your trill//  
  
He lifted his arms a new, allowing Hiei to remove his top. The smaller demon guided the piece of clothing upward, slipping it past the others' arms. Gradually, more and more of the perfect marble chest was revealed. Delectation hit Hiei with a blast as he calmed his envy to speed up the process instead of savoring every second that flew by. The black haired demon gazed at Kurama with hunger. He was so much of a startlingly beauty, more than anyone else. A mane of flowing, silky hair of a fiery color surrounded his face, framing it with an irreproachable fitness. An exquisite face that seemed stolen from a guardian angel for no mortal had ever possessed such beauty in a visage alone. A pair of bright, starlight eyes that constantly illuminated, even when facing their mournful and somber phases. A slender neck that needed no ornaments to beautify itself for it alone was enough to make any man or woman weep of jealousy. Kissable shoulders that, though muscled and strong, had kept their childish forms and remained mostly straight and uniform. A lightly built yet solid chest that made everyone one shame the clothes he wore to upon it. Those were parts of the thousands of perfectly shaped pieces that formed a meticulously studied puzzle: Kurama's flawlessness.  
  
Hiei embraced the fox, kissing his deeply, needing to feel his lips against the smooth skin. This time, he left his hands trail downward, caressing the redhead's hips. Shyly, the smaller demon tentatively ran one hand over the Youko's swelling member. Kurama shuddered, pressing himself into the touch, forcing the hand to apply more pressure than it was firstly willing to.  
  
Encouraged by the vehement reaction, he continued to caress Kurama, his confidance increasing. He cupped him through the thick fabric of his pants, arousing him, toying with him. A cornered smile played on his lips as Kurama threw his head back, exposing a very flushed neck as pleasure coursed through him.  
  
//I wanna love you but I better not touch//  
  
Hiei was working him to a frenzy with his timid but nevertheless dexterous fingers, proceeding to place butterfly kisses over his breast while brushing his lips across the nipple.  
  
Suddenly breaking the contact, Hiei looked up at a very turned on Youko, his eyes searching yet again for approval. In a whispered voice, Kurama murmured in his ear:  
  
"Daijobu ka?"  
  
A small, almost erased answer came to his ear, if he hadn't been attentive, he surely would have missed it.  
  
"Hai."  
  
//Don't touch//  
  
Hiei repressed the shyness, the faint flush that tinted his cheeks barely visible in the dark room. He dived in, kissing and licking his way up the fox's snow-white neck, making a first halt at the collar bone and then at the Adam's apple. He brushed a path down to his navel with his pink-hued lips.  
  
Briefly bringing himself to a halt, he placed one hand on the small of his back and levered Kurama's body towards his own. He dipped his tongue into the older demon's navel, growing hard at the sound of Kurama's high-pitched gasp, the jerking of the body against his own leaving him filled with want and pleasure beyond the boundaries of plain amusement or lust.  
  
Kurama tangled his fingers into Hiei's hair, urging him to remain in that position yet knowing assuredly that he would not catch the hint. He also wanted to move forward, to quicken time and reach the apogee of bliss, the peak of yearning, the zenith of ecstasy, the apex of rapture. . . He could not stay in this position for the lingering drove him mad. He would soon explode, a blur of emotions creating a maelstrom that would engulf him whole. Tugging gently on Hiei ebony locks, he raised the fire demon's head.  
  
"Matte" the redhead mumbled between sighs, a little out of breath himself.  
  
//I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop//  
  
He tried to control his body's desires while pushing Hiei away. He would get his share of action also.  
  
With a mischievous smile playing on his luscious lips, he slowly pushed the little demon backward until his back rested against the cold wall: its chilliness sending waves of trembling through his body. He then proceeded to torture him as wonderfully as Hiei had just done, placing kisses all over, exploring all that uncharted territory. He slowly but surely reached the three red threads that held his love's pants in place. Kurama tentatively ran a hand over the bulge stretching the black fabric of the smaller demon's pants. Hiei was as aroused as he. The fire-demon moaned and unconsciously leaned into his hand. The fiery red-haired half-ningen ensued to caress his ever growing erection with both hands, alternating the speed of his strokes, learning to distinguish the different sounds coming from that warm and inviting mouth.  
  
//I wanna kiss you but I want it too much//  
  
Hiei's breathing was very irregular, his body shook all over. Kurama was, at an excruciatingly slow pace, undoing the first belt, this time without interruption, or so he hoped. He forced himself to act slowly, his hands burning like fire, although he simply wanted to rip the material from the prone body beneath his. His fingers trembled from excitement and anticipation. He locked his gaze with Hiei's as he the belt fell to the ground, the second soon following.  
  
  
  
The urge of caressing the fair skin of the black-haired demon's buttocks sent a rush of adrenaline that course through his body as would an electrical charge. His senses were all on alert.  
  
After a few more minutes of struggling, the last barrier had finally given way.  
  
//Too much//  
  
Hiei stood in front of him, trembling, pants resting on his hips. He felt a sudden wave of self-consciousness fill him, knowing he would truly be bare to his gaze in a few moments, mere seconds perhaps. It departed soon enough though, when he noticed the way Kurama was looking at him. His eyes burned into him, lust radiating from them. Hiei shifted unknowingly from one foot to the other, trying to accommodate his, now rock-hard, erection which screamed for release.  
  
Kurama's hands rested on Hiei' hips as both ningen and demon stared at each other. They gazed into each other's eyes silently, communicating the intensity of their love. Kurama hooked his thumbs onto the waist of the pants. Still looking at Hiei's deep ruby eyes, he mouthed 'trust me' and in one swift yet gracious movement, sent the garment flowing into a heap on the floor.  
  
Hiei gasped and involuntarily tried to cover his protruding erection with his hands, his faint blush hidden in the darkness.  
  
Concealing a smirk, Kurama spoke up with a velvety tone:  
  
"Don't hide from me, Hiei"  
  
A soft whisper responded:  
  
"Demo. . . gomen-"  
  
The small demon stood mesmerized as the red-head held his gaze, staring into the deep ruby pools that were Hiei's eyes. The latter took a few steps back, allowing himself a better view of the now utterly nude silhouette before him.  
  
The half-demon then proceeded to remove his own pants with a painful languor. He unbuttoned slowly, one by one, the material restraining his passion. When the last one had given way, his gleaming erection came forth. Instant lust flickered in Hiei's eyes and it seemed, although it was almost impossible, that he grew harder still.  
  
Stepping out of the garment, he advanced towards Hiei, stretching his arms towards him. The smaller form melted into the embrace, deeply kissing the tall beauty. As they fondled with each other, Kurama caressing his love's porcelain, lightly muscled back, they're erections met.  
  
Kurama led him to the bed, his hands caressing the length of his back, cupping his firm posterior. They stumbled a few steps, gaining a new balance as their movements harmonized together.  
  
The fox gently laid down the black-haired demon before him, his skin seemed to glow against the dullness of the sheets. With a small push, Kurama climbed on the bed, kneeling by Hiei's sides, his posterior sitting over the latter's firm stomach.  
  
Beginning at the top, the red-headed fox placed a first kiss along side one of Hiei's rebellious locks of hair. Lowering but a little, he grazed the bandana which held closed the amethyst jagan; soon followed the collarbones, then the ribs closely chased by the navel.  
  
"Trust me?" he whispered between kisses.  
  
Something in Hiei's eyes nodded, perhaps a simple flicker, but most of the fright had fled.  
  
//I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison//  
  
An agile hand reached for the wooden drawer by the bed. It awkwardly fumbled with the old bronze handle until the drawer opened, some of its content dropping to the floor, papers scattering soundlessly. Snaking past most of the unidentified objects, his fingers feeling each one until it reached the soft plastic pot. Finding the small bottle of Vaseline -usually used on wounds when Hiei would arrive to his room injured-, he brought it forth and unscrewed the blue lid.  
  
Slipping both hands behind the smaller demon's shoulder blades, he swiftly grazed at his back, his nails lightly digging into his skin. His left hand halted at the small of his back as his right continued to move south until it cupped his firm buttocks. In a forceful movement, he lifted him off the bed; Hiei's back arching with the action. The fire demon's legs entwined behind the fox's back, his arms encircling his neck with certainty, most of the shyness had departed.  
  
Now with Hiei sitting on his thighs, Kurama coated his fingers with Vaseline and parted the round cheeks, slipping between the two a single index at first. Hiei's body stiffened, his arms hugging tighter, flinching away from the intrusive finger. A surprised gasp escaped his lips.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Hiei" Kurama spoke.  
  
His head moved closer to Hiei's, his mouth reaching his ear, tickling it with his warm breath.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."  
  
//Yeah//  
  
Tentatively, the black-haired demon's arms slacked. He regained his original position. Feeling him relax, Kurama renewed his efforts but this time at a slower pace. As his index gradually penetrated the smaller form, his head moved forward and captured Hiei's lips. As the kiss deepened, the jaganshi progressively accustomed himself with the penetration. Repressing his urges, wanting to prepare Hiei thoroughly, he inserted a second finger. Stretching him meticulously, Hiei's body started to react to the newly acquired sensation of pleasure.  
  
With locked gazes, Kurama lowered his love's body on the mattress. Hiei's hands gripped the skin of his back as the fingers removed themselves from the velvety cavern. The red-eyed demon detached himself from the fox's back, his arms slowly falling at his side. As he lay down, the latter followed his movements, hovering over him, peering into his pleading eyes. Kurama smiled then, acknowledging the silent plea. Hiei felt the softness of the sheet as he settled his hands on either side of his head.  
  
Kurama slid one hand underneath Hiei's bottom, bringing him closer. His legs, now fully spread, shook lightly. The fox positioned himself at the puckered entrance, slick with Vaseline and now with precum.  
  
Before entering him, he wrapped his fingers around his thickness. With a silent gasp, the smaller demon arched in response, augmenting the pressure on the blunt head of Kurama's penis. Carefully, the fox pushed against Hiei, stretching him. He attentively continued to massage his love's silky soft erection as the other dug into the mattress and the sheets with his sharp nails, tearing them but a little. Torn between mindless pleasure and pain, he held on to the material as best he could.  
  
//I don't wanna break these chains//  
  
Kurama slowly set a rhythm as Hiei came gradually closer and closer to climax under his handling. Wanting to make the black-haired demon come before him, he caressed him ruthlessly, an excruciating torture to bear, stroking the tip with his thumb, gathering the precum and spreading it on his length. Hiei moved faster, harder, his movements always graceful yet with a certain amount of impatience, of dire need.  
  
Suddenly, with a low groan resounding from the back of his throat, his eyes shot open searching for Kurama's emerald green ones. Arching his back for a second time, forming a perfect curve of smooth flesh, Hiei moaned the fox's name as he spilled himself into the other's hands and all over his own stomach.  
  
It took him a few minutes to recover from his first and extremely pleasant orgasm yet he soon became aware of Kurama's body moving at an excruciating slow pace into his own. He focused his gaze on the fox's face. The other noticed the stare and smiled before leaning down for a deep kiss. He savored his love's taste once again, wanting to keep its flavor in his memory for as long as he could.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Kurama whispered into the jaganshi's ear:  
  
"Don't be afraid. The ache will only last a moment and then I will show you pleasure.  
  
//Poison, oh no!//  
  
The only answer the red-haired ningen received was in the form of a kiss to which nothing needed to be added. The response was complete in itself.  
  
This said, Kurama increased the pace, driving more of him into the tight channel with each stroke. Head thrown back, Hiei mercilessly attacked the poor sheets which silently ripped as claws pierced through them.  
  
Bracing himself over Hiei, Kurama entwined his fingers with the smaller demon's. Now moving against him, Hiei wrapped his legs tightly around his hips as he had done earlier. He met him, stroke for stroke.  
  
//Runnin' deep inside my veins//  
  
Wet, slick with sweat and semen, stretched and wanting more, Hiei boldly increased the tempo. Kurama, close to loosing himself, squeezed the smaller demon's fingers in his own all the while blinded by the sensations.  
  
//Burning deep inside my veins//  
  
Every time, he retreated almost completely only to penetrate a little further, a little harder, driving the small body beneath him to an assured frenzy as he touched that sensitive spot. Kurama tensed, caught Hiei's ruby eyes and with a cry of relief, he explode as the other trembled beneath him. Kurama collapsed over Hiei, exhaustion rendering any kind of movement practically impossible. Both breathed heavily, air flowing freely pass their lips and through their dry throats.  
  
//It's poison//  
  
When they had calmed from the adrenaline rush, they simply lay together, arms and legs tangled, lovingly staring at each other. As they lay side by side, Kurama reassembled little of the energy he had left and moved his hand towards Hiei's face. Slowly, he stroked his reddened cheeks and brought forth his forehead on which he placed a kiss over the white bandana.  
  
Shyly, the black-haired demon whispered in a faint voice:  
  
"Kurama? Why me? Out of all the people, why me?"  
  
//I don't wanna break these chains//  
  
Placing a hand on wither sides of his face, he looked down on him and said, with a voice hoarse with love:  
  
"You're the only one who can chase all sanity out of me."  
  
Hiei looked at him, placed a hand behind the fox's head and, imitating the earlier gesture, deposed a kiss on his forehead, just above the brows. Kurama smiled. In the dark room, his eyes seemed to be like lanterns alight with love and bliss.  
  
He placed the spiky head under his chin and Hiei immediately fell asleep. Kurama embraced the soft ebony hair and murmured, his aroma filled with Hiei's earthly sent:  
  
"I love you, koi. I always have."  
  
//Poison// ]]  
  
Kurama slowly made his way to the bed, making sure the wood wouldn't creak beneath his feet as he tip-toed away from the door. He was surprised when Hiei did not turn to greet him. His lover would sense his arrival every time, without having to uncover his Jagan.  
  
It suddenly came to him that perhaps he was asleep. Lying around an apartment all day long doesn't give you much to exercise.  
  
A delicate smile appearing on his lips, Kurama sighed. Well, seems like their 'love-making-session' was off for tonight. An instant slumber had killed it.  
  
Kurama slowly removed his blouse while sitting on the edge of the bed. With cautious movements, he removed both his top and pants. His feet then slipped out of his socks which slowly fell to the floor. Cautiously, Kurama slid under the covers and slowly, carefully, shifted closer to the small body that lay at the other end.  
  
He'd left for work that very same morning earlier than usual, thinking he would be able to come home sooner. He could decide of his own shifts, as long as he'd had a full eight hours of work. But, leaving earlier both had its advantages and its disadvantages. It meant that he had no time to speak and eat with Hiei in the morning, not wanting to wake up his beautiful koi at such an early hour.  
  
He'd left a note addressed to Hiei on the counter in the kitchen and had left the apartment at fifteen minutes passed six. With a thirty minute drive, he'd arrived at his large office at ten to seven. He'd be out of there by three.  
  
Kurama sighed anew. He couldn't believe he'd gone through the trouble of leaving so early and coming back here at three thirty only to find his fiery companion sound asleep -though, it is true that observing Hiei while he slept was one of Kurama's secret hobbies.  
  
Moving his head forward, Kurama's lips reached to place a butterfly kiss on the back of Hiei neck, smelling his clean hair and feeling the smoothness of the skin beneath them. As he did so, something nagged at his mind. The same awkward feeling he'd had earlier when coming home from work. A feeling that hadn't really left him since: one that he had simply brushed off.  
  
Then, it hit him. When he'd grazed his lover's neck with his lips, he had felt the softness, the curve, the light and velvety down, but something had been missing. Being a fire demon, Hiei was impregnated with a natural warmth that never abscond. Yet, his skin was cold as ice.  
  
Worried, Kurama uttered a few words:  
  
"Hiei? Are you feeling ill?"  
  
When he received no answer, he moved his hands forward and caught the demon's side. With care, he slowly rolled the smaller body to face him and what he saw made his breath catch up in his throat.  
  
Two haunted ruby-eyes were fixated on them in their trance and though they seemed void of expression, you could guess the fear, the hurt and the helplessness that blinded them. They seemed lost, alone, without a single staring point. They seemed to pass right through him without ever even noticing his presence. Petrified by fright.  
  
The cherished skin of his lips carried a slight tinge of bluish-purple. They were but slightly parted, revealing his small, pearl fangs behind. His cheeks were as white as the snow that soundlessly hit their bed room window.  
  
Kurama placed a hand over his mouth and a startled sob escaped. A wave of nausea hit him straight in the stomach, twisting it and raging.  
  
There was blood. Long filaments of this rich-cherry-color gluttonously clawed at the sheets, staining them with there provocative hue. Strangely, the blood never fell of the bed: it formed a puddle in which Hiei laid, his side utterly soaked, drenched. Shaken, the redheaded fox followed the trails of blood and soon found that they came from his koibito's chest. There was scrapes and cuts and wounds; none deep but shallow and long. It was like trying to imitate whip marks with a knife. Kurama soon made out a word that seemed to have been carved there: forbidden.  
  
Kurama raised his hand from where he had placed it on Hiei's side and picked up on of the small demon's hands. They were frigid and stiff. How could this be? The heater was on and the room was warm.  
  
The small chest was still; no breath touched his lips.  
  
Delicately, Kurama kissed Hiei's closed jagan and embraced the smaller body by snuggling against the turned back.  
  
"Goodnight, love."  
  
~*~  
  
End of chapter I  
  
Little Wingz note: Hello readers, this is the first time that anything I have had to do with is put on the internet. I sincerely hope you like it. I have to say it was a privilege to co-write this first chapter with Black Mirror, the author of When blood soils one's hands. Finally, writing for both of us, we would love reviews ^_^  
  
Little Wingz  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
